


Nightmare

by CiaraFox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Alpha/Beta, Berserkers, Beta Liam, Blushing, Comfort, Coming In Pants, Cuddling, Cute, Deviates From Canon, Embarrassment, Episode: s04e11 A Promise to the Dead, Erection, Fear, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Nightmares, Orgasm, Protective Scott, Scared Liam, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, slightly underage?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaraFox/pseuds/CiaraFox
Summary: Liam can’t sleep because of the berserkers.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posting something that's not Dark Matter! xD
> 
> During S04E11.  
I think Liam is about 15 at this point, though I didn't realise it counted as underage even if they're 16 ^^;

The image wouldn’t leave his head. Blood-stained skull face. Armour made of bones. That inhuman growl. Every time he closed his eyes, there it was. In his house. In his room. Standing over him, leaning closer… closer…

Liam sat bolt upright in bed again, flicking the light back on as he did. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and his breathing was harsh in his throat. The room was empty, of course. But Liam didn’t feel any safer.

He felt a strong urge to call Scott, ask him to come over. He knew he’d feel better if Scott was there. But he didn’t want him to realise how afraid he was. He didn’t want him to think of Liam as weak and helpless. He wanted to make Scott proud, not let him down by being such a coward. He had to be strong.

After three more failed attempts to get to sleep, however, Liam found himself dialling Scott’s number before he’d even realised he was doing it.

“Liam?” Scott sounded groggy, like he’d just woken up.

Liam bit his lip. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you…”

“No, that’s okay… Is something wrong?”

Liam could hear the concern in his voice.

“Um…” He swallowed. “Kind of. I mean, not really, I guess, but…”

God, what was he babbling about? This was a bad idea.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s… it’s nothing,” he said. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Liam…”

“Sorry I woke you. See you at school.”

“Wait, Li–”

Liam ended the call and put his phone down with a sigh, rubbing his face with both hands. What an idiot. Now what was Scott going to think of his weird, verbally incompetent beta?

He curled up under his duvet again and closed his eyes. But he still couldn’t sleep. For at least half an hour, he just lay there, shaking slightly as images of the berserkers tormented his mind.

Then, he started to hear noises outside his window. Scraping noises, like… like someone was climbing up to his room. Someone… or something.

Liam’s shaking got worse as the noises got louder. And then he heard his window being slid up into the frame.

_It’s not real_, he tried to tell himself. _It’s not real. It’s just your imagination_.

But the noises sounded so close.

The thing climbed in through the window.

Then started walking around his bed.

_It’s not real, it’s not real, it’s not real, it’s not real_…

Then something touched him – he felt it; this wasn’t his imagination – and he started screaming, clawing at the bed, desperately trying to escape the thing’s grasp… until he heard the voice calling his name.

“Liam! Liam, it’s just me! Open your eyes! It’s me – it’s Scott!”

He opened his eyes. And sure enough, there was Scott, holding his arm and looking deeply concerned.

“Oh…” Liam felt his face flush red with embarrassment, slowly sitting up. “Scott, what’re you… what’re you doing here?”

“I could tell something was wrong on the phone,” Scott told him.

“I’m fine,” Liam mumbled.

“Liam, I touched you and you started screaming.”

Liam couldn’t meet his eyes.

Scott sat down beside him, rubbing his arm. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

He said nothing. He didn’t want to admit it.

“Come on, Liam. It’s me. What is it?” Liam looked away from him, but Scott put a hand on his cheek. “Hey. Come on.”

Liam still said nothing.

“By any chance does this have anything to do with the berserkers?”

Liam looked at him like, _How did you know?_

He hesitated for a moment longer. Then, with a sigh, he gave in.

“They… they kinda… scare me.”

Scott smiled a little in understanding. “That’s what you were so worried about telling me?”

Liam shrugged.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Scott asked. Liam nodded. “They scare me too. Actually, they scare everyone. That’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“No – it’s not like it is for you guys,” Liam said sullenly. “I can’t get them out of my head – I can’t stop seeing them when I close my eyes. I can’t sleep…”

“Oh, Liam…”

He was still shaking, but now with self-loathing as well as lingering fear. Scott pulled him into his arms and held him. Liam felt his fear melt away at his alpha’s touch.

“Do you want me to stay?” Scott asked gently.

“You don’t have to…” Liam said. But he couldn’t bring himself to say no. More than anything, he did.

“I’m not going to leave you if you need me.”

Scott seemed to have made up his mind on his own that he was going to stay. Liam wasn’t going to complain.

“Come on, let’s get some sleep,” Scott said.

Liam barely had time to wonder where Scott was going to sleep, before he lay down, bringing Liam with him. Scott pulled the covers over both of them, then wrapped his arm back around Liam’s waist. His chest and stomach were pressed up against Liam’s back. Liam sighed in relief. Nothing could make him feel safer. He reached over to turn off the light. This time, no visions of berserkers filled his head. He smiled.

“Night, Scott,” he said softly.

“Night, Liam,” Scott replied.

As they lay there, though, Liam found himself unable to sleep for a completely different reason. He had never had someone else in his bed before. Never been in such an… intimate position before. And with Scott… It made him feel more than safe. Warm and tingly, in fact. In very specific places. He was breathing a little heavily.

Then Scott shifted a little, and now even more of his body was touching Liam’s; his hips were against Liam’s backside. Liam swallowed hard. He really hoped Scott didn’t notice the effect such a simple touch was having on him.

After a while, when his problem only seemed to be getting worse, Liam decided he’d have to deal with it. He’d just have to be as covert as possible and pray Scott didn’t notice. Judging by his drawn-out, louder-than-normal breathing, he was already asleep, but Liam couldn’t be a hundred percent sure about that.

Hoping to seem natural, Liam shifted so that his arm could reach between his legs. Then, as slowly and subtly as he could, he slid his hand under the waistband of his pyjama bottoms and down to his overexcited member. As soon as his hand touched the highly sensitive skin, he almost had to bite his lip to keep from gasping at how good it felt – and soon after he started stroking it fully, it wasn’t an ‘almost’ anymore.

It felt like the feelings were spreading throughout his entire body from that one spot. And the sensation of Scott’s body against his only made it better. The alpha shifted slightly, his leg brushing against Liam’s, arm curling tighter around his chest, and Liam struggled not to pant as he stroked himself harder. He had his eyes squeezed closed as his hand unconsciously picked up speed.

He soon gave in and wrapped his hand properly around the shaft, squeezing as he pumped it up and down. He’d completely forgotten about trying to be discrete. Now all he could think about was how much he wanted to cum. He was sure he was probably hurting his lip from how hard he was biting it, but he couldn’t feel anything.

In a few more minutes, he was done, breathing hard as his member pulsed in his hand, his semen spurting out in waves that coated his pyjama bottoms and made him realise he probably should’ve taken it out.

As the pleasure faded, he sighed softly and relaxed, pulling his hand out of his trousers again. He snuggled closer into Scott’s embrace.

“That wasn’t sleeping, Liam.”

Liam froze in horror, his face going bright red. Thankfully, he could hear Scott laughing, so he wasn’t actually annoyed or grossed out.

He had no idea what to say or do; he felt totally mortified. Scott hugged him tighter with the arm around him.

“It’s okay,” he said kindly, though still sounding a little amused. “We’re both teenagers here. I know all about it. Especially with how stressed you’ve been about the berserkers.”

Liam buried his face in his arms. The embarrassment was painful. Why hadn’t he been more careful?

But Scott’s warm, firm hold was comforting, his hand stroking Liam’s chest through his T-shirt, and it made it relatively easy to put it out of his mind.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Scott said softly.

“Easy for you to say,” Liam muttered, making Scott chuckle.

“Hey, it quite easily could’ve been me instead,” he said.

Liam huffed. “Sure…”

Scott kept holding and stroking him until he sighed, relaxing into his alpha. He still felt pretty embarrassed, but he was also getting quite sleepy.

“Ready to sleep now?” Scott asked, audibly smirking a little.

“Yes,” Liam said sulkily.

Scott laughed affectionately.

Liam snuggled closer, his pyjama bottoms still full of semen that rubbed off on his legs, but he couldn’t be bothered to move to clean it up. He was so comfortable, and finally undisturbed by the berserkers.

Within a few minutes, he was more deeply asleep he had been in days.


End file.
